Consumers frequently receive electronic messages informing them of deals and/or events relating to particular products, services, etc. Since consumers may receive information from multiple merchants and/or the merchants provide multiple deals and/or events at a given time, the consumers may receive many electronic messages that may inundate their inbox. If the electronic messages are not accessed for a period of time, the consumer's inbox may become very inundated with the electronic messages.